The Ryoko Saga!
by Vegetas Saiyan Angel
Summary: A new visitor to the DBZ gang could result in the battle of the century between father and son! R&R plz! ^^
1. The Visitor

Disclaimer- These characters are all from anime so don't sue me! Look at the bottom of somebody else's fic to find out who owns the DBZ characters and the Tenchi characters.  
  
A visitor to the DBZ gang could provide a battle of the century between father and son!  
  
The Ryoko Saga!  
  
'The Visitor'  
  
It was a quiet day and the DBZ fighters were having a practice match. Vegeta was battling Goku and 12- year old Gohan was battling future Trunks. Trunks had just found out that it was impossible for him to get back to the future so he had to stay in this time period.  
  
Trunks- Gohan, you're way out of practice!  
  
Gohan- That's because you're stronger than me!  
  
Vegeta- Kakarot, your nothing but a weakling and I am going to win!  
  
Goku- Yeah, yeah.  
  
Just then, a spaceship crashed onto the spot were the z fighters were. It was lucky that they were practising in a field far from the city or the ship would have been spotted. The smoke cleared and the z fighters ran over to see if anyone was alive. Trunks spotted a beautiful young woman with cyan hair and yellow feral eyes and flew over to her. She had fallen back over and had hit her head. Trunks picked her up and went to the others.  
  
Trunks- (thinking) This woman's gorgeous! And judging by her eye colour she isn't human!  
  
Goku- Is she alright?  
  
Trunks- I don't know.  
  
Vegeta- (thinks) She is gorgeous and.do not think like this! A woman is a creature that is of no use to you! I am superior!  
  
Gohan- We'd better take her to Dende. He'll heal her.  
  
Goku- Wait! Look!  
  
They all looked at her to find that her head was healing and all cuts and bruises were also disappearing. They decided to take her to capsule Corp instead. Once they were there they found that Bulma had gone to Chi-Chi's and wouldn't be back for a while. They laid the woman on a bed and waited. She eventually regained consciousness.  
  
Ryoko- (wakes up) Ow! Ryo-Ohki, I told you to avoid that galaxy police spaceship! Huh? Where am I? Who are you?  
  
Piccolo- More to the point is, who are you?  
  
Ryoko- Oh, right! Sorry! I am Ryoko. Who are you guys?  
  
They explained themselves to her until they got to Vegeta.  
  
Krillin- This is Vegeta, the prince of planet Vegeta.  
  
Ryoko- Aw, man! Not more royalty!  
  
Goku- What do you mean?  
  
Ryoko- Well, in my old home I had Ayeka, the 1st crowned prissy princess of Jurai and Sasami, the second crowned princess of Jurai. Well, enough introductions, can you tell me what dimension I'm in? Vegeta- Dimension 188.  
  
Ryoko- Did you say Dimension 188?  
  
Goku- Yeah, what's the problem?  
  
Ryoko- YES! OH YES! OH YES!  
  
Piccolo- Did I miss something?  
  
Ryoko- Do you know someone called Android 18?  
  
Krillin- Yeah, she's my wife. Why?  
  
Ryoko- Because I was her best friend years ago. But she got sent to a parallel dimension because her and me always got into trouble. Last I'd heard of her, this science dude took her after learning about her capabilities and re-programmed her.  
  
Just then, 18 came into the room and saw Ryoko. She smiled.  
  
18- Hey Ryoko. Long time no see.  
  
Ryoko- Yep.  
  
18- What ya doing here?  
  
Ryoko- Ryo-Ohki dimension jumped when I was out on a little flying trip. Huh? RYO-OHKI?! Where are you?!  
  
18- Where is she?  
  
Ryoko- I must have crashed here. That means that.quick! Where did you guys find me?  
  
Goku- In a meadow, why?  
  
Ryoko- Let's go! (starts to float while the others look at her gobsmacked) What's the matter? Never seen a girl fly before?  
  
Ryoko flew out of the window and the z fighters followed her. On the way Trunks was thinking.  
  
Trunks- *I don't even know her yet I'm attracted to her. Strange*  
  
And so was Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta- *This woman seems to be capable of many things. I must find out how strong she really is*  
  
When they got there Ryoko started to hunt around the wreckage until finding the object of her desire.  
  
Ryoko- Aha! (holds up an egg) Found it!  
  
Gohan- What is that?  
  
Ryoko- It's Ryo-Ohki's child. I have to care for it until it hatches.  
  
Suddenly the egg started to crack and a foot popped out.  
  
Krillin- What is that thing?  
  
Ryoko- (says as Ryo-Ohki jumps out of the egg) It's my spaceship!  
  
Gohan- How can that be your spaceship?  
  
Ryoko- Watch. Ryo-Ohki go!  
  
Ryo-Ohki- Meow! (transforms into her spaceship form)  
  
Ryoko- See?  
  
Everyone but 18 and Ryoko- (gobsmacked)  
  
They started to head back and when they did Ryoko spotted Vegeta's gravity room.  
  
Ryoko- Oh wow! Can I use it?  
  
Vegeta- I doubt that you'll be strong enough.  
  
Ryoko- Wanna bet? (she runs into the room) So how do you work this thing?  
  
Vegeta- Turn it on and turn the switch to decide what level.  
  
Ryoko- Okay! (switches it on and turns the switch)  
  
Vegeta- (thinks) *Now I can see just how strong she really is!*  
  
Ryoko- (turns it to 100 times earth's normal gravity and she didn't even move) Is that the highest that this thing can go?  
  
Vegeta- 10,000 is the highest!  
  
Ryoko- Well, lets see. (turns it all the way to 10,000)  
  
The gravity fell on her and still she didn't move.  
  
Ryoko- Are you sure that this is the highest? This is easy! (she threw a few punches to emphasise her point) See?  
  
Vegeta- She should be crushed by now!  
  
Ryoko- (walked out of the room and over to Vegeta) Do ya wanna know how I do it?  
  
Vegeta- (nods)  
  
Ryoko- Well, (turns to the others) I am the daughter of a goddess!  
  
Everyone- (laughs)  
  
Ryoko- You don't believe me? Fine. Vegeta, since you're a prince you might know what I'm on about. You know the Kais that rule the universe? King Kai, South Kai, East Kai, West Kai, Grand Kai and Supreme Kai?  
  
Vegeta- Yes.  
  
Ryoko- Well, I suppose you've heard of Washu, Tokimi and Tsunami? The creators of the Kais? Washu is my mother. These gems on my wrists and neck (she shows them) are the source of my power so I can never be crushed.  
  
Vegeta- (thinks) * she is superior to me! She is definitely worthy of me!  
  
Trunks- (thinks) Wow! She's gorgeous, has a brilliant personality and is the equivalent to a goddess? I'm in love!  
  
Ryoko- Hey, I know! How about a group photo! I want a picture of my new friends. (she opens up a subspace hole and takes a camera out of it) Say cheese! (takes a photo) Perfect!  
  
Goku- I'm starved! I hope Chi-Chi cooked a lot!  
  
Gohan- You said it dad!  
  
Trunks- Where are you gonna stay Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko- I haven't a clue!  
  
Trunks- Well, (looks at the ground) you could stay with me.  
  
Vegeta- (thinks) My own son is trying to take this girl! Well, he's in the same house as me so that's ok.  
  
Trunks- Is that alright?  
  
Vegeta- Fine.  
  
Ryoko- Great! I thought that you might wanna know (she said embarrassed) that I eat a lot.  
  
Goku- That's no big deal.  
  
Ryoko- It isn't?  
  
Goku- No. Trunks, Vegeta, myself and Gohan all eat like pigs.  
  
Ryoko- Well, that's ok because I'm the only woman super sayan left alive.  
  
Trunks- You're a super sayan?  
  
Ryoko- Yes.  
  
Piccolo- Prove it.  
  
Ryoko- Fine. (she clenched her hands into fists and suddenly her hair turned yellow and her eyes turned blue) See? (she went back to normal)  
  
Krillin- Woah! Well, we'd better get going. Bye!  
  
18- Goodbye Ryoko!  
  
The two of them flew off home. Goku and Gohan also needed to leave.  
  
Goku- Nice meeting you Ryoko.  
  
Gohan- Same here.  
  
Ryoko- Wait! Gohan?  
  
Gohan- Yeah?  
  
Ryoko- How would you feel if I trained with you? I mean in a different form though.  
  
Gohan- What do you mean?  
  
Ryoko- Well, (she transformed into what she looked like when she was 12) like this.  
  
Gohan- Yeah!  
  
Ryoko- (changed back) See ya!  
  
They flew off and Piccolo left too. The three of them walked back to capsule corps and Ryo-Ohki followed. After ten minutes of silence, Trunks spoke up.  
  
Trunks- Ryoko, could you train with me? So that I can see how my strength matches up to yours?  
  
Ryoko- Sure. I could use a good work out. I'm getting flabby like Ayeka.  
  
Vegeta- (thinks) My own son is trying to use trickery to get the girl! Training my arse (and boy has he gota a cute 1! ^^), he just wants to be near her! I won't have it! (speaks up) I could use a workout too. You are the only one around here that matches my strength.  
  
Ryoko- Fine.  
  
When they got back, Bulma was waiting.  
  
Bulma- Where have you two been! And.who is this?  
  
Trunks- This is Ryoko. She crash landed today near us when we were training.  
  
Bulma- So you're wondering if she can stay here?  
  
Trunks- (nodded)  
  
Bulma- Well, sure! Ryoko, do you have an appetite as big as these two here?  
  
Ryoko- Sadly, yes.  
  
Bulma- Fine. I'll whip up a storm! (she walks out of the room)  
  
Ryoko- Hey Trunks?  
  
Trunks- Yeah?  
  
Ryoko- Do you have rafters in your home?  
  
Trunks- Yes, why?  
  
Ryoko- Because that's were I sleep.  
  
Trunks- You sleep on rafters?  
  
Ryoko- Yep.  
  
Trunks- My parents probably wouldn't mind you taking the spare room for your bedroom. Dad?  
  
Vegeta- Yes. Fine.  
  
Trunks- Then it's settled. I'll show you to your room.  
  
Trunks lead Ryoko upstairs as Vegeta watched on, jealous.  
  
Trunks- Here you go. Ryoko- Wow! This room's gorgeous! (she floated over to the bed and sat on it)  
  
Trunks- From now on, this room's yours.  
  
Ryoko- Thanks! (she brought up her holo-top. Washu had given her one for her last birthday when she lived with her)  
  
Trunks- Is that a computer?  
  
Ryoko- Yeah. Washu gave it to me. Cool huh?  
  
Trunks- Yeah.  
  
Trunks had to jump out of the way as items started to appear in the room. The empty bookshelf in the room became full of books and a bean bag chair appeared in the corner. A photo frame appeared and the picture that she had taken earlier of the z fighters went into it. The purple curtains changed to cyan and the wallpaper changed from pink to blue. The floor tiles changed to green carpet and the bed quilt changed from white to yellow. A little bed appeared at the end of her bed for Ryo-Ohki and a carrot appeared in it. The lamp disappeared so there was no light in the room and finally a pin board appeared on the wall.  
  
Trunks- Nice change but where are the lights?  
  
Ryoko- Watch this. Lights.  
  
The lights came on.  
  
Trunks- Brilliant! Well, I'll catch ya later! (he ran out of the room)  
  
Ryoko- What's bothering him? Never mind. Now lets see.  
  
She picked up the photo and drew circles around Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
Ryoko- Both of them are so cute. I can't tell if any of them like me though.never mind. Better go downstairs. I need to get a map of this place.  
  
She walked downstairs and saw Bulma waiting. Vegeta and Trunks were already there and stuffing their faces like pigs.  
  
Bulma- Hi Ryoko! Like your new room?  
  
Ryoko- I changed a *few* things. Do you mind?  
  
Bulma- Nope. Well, come and eat!  
  
Ryoko- Thanks.  
  
Ryoko sat down next to Bulma and started filling her plate with noodles and sushi. Then she started to eat like Vegeta and Trunks. She looked a bit worried but Bulma reassured her.  
  
Bulma- That's ok. I'm used to it!  
  
Ryoko then stopped being polite and attacked her food with vengeance. Trunks took a quick glance at her and smiled. Vegeta noticed and wasn't happy.  
  
Trunks- (thinks) She eats just like a real super sayan. (chuckles)  
  
Vegeta- (thinks) Keep away from her son! She's mine! I could do anything with that woman. She is superior and therefore is worthy of me.  
  
After dinner Ryoko went up to her room and phased into an oversized T-shirt and shorts. She climbed into the bed and fell asleep immediately but not without turning the lights off. Later on, when everyone else was asleep, Trunks crept into Ryoko's room to search for anything that would show that she liked him. He really liked her and he wanted to know if she liked him. He looked towards the bed and she was sleeping peacefully. He crept to her dresser and looked at the photo. Himself and Vegeta were circled and a tiny message at the bottom said, 'I love these guys!'. That was all the proof that Trunks needed. He just needed to turn Ryoko's attention away from his father and to himself. He smiled and crept back to his room. Vegeta had heard Trunks creep into Ryoko's room so when he was gone, he himself went to look. Trunks had seemed very happy and showed a little sign of jealousy. Vegeta crept into Ryoko's room and looked around. He found what Trunks had been looking at and stared at it. He just to avert Ryoko's attention from his son to himself. He crept back out to his bedroom and laughed himself silently to sleep.  
  
The next day, Ryoko woke up early. She flew out of her window and onto the roof. She then started singing.  
  
Ryoko- (sings the words to 'I'm a pioneer')  
  
Trunks woke up at hearing a beautiful voice and looked out of his window. He saw Ryoko there, singing like an angel. He plucked up his courage and flew up to see her. He hid though, until she had finished her song.  
  
Ryoko- (finishes)  
  
Trunks- (claps)  
  
Ryoko- (turns around looking embarrassed) How long have you been there?  
  
Trunks- Only a couple of minutes. You can really sing Ryoko!  
  
Ryoko- Thanks.  
  
Unknown to both of them, Vegeta was watching from his window with a jealous look on his face. He decided to interrupt their little conversation by telling them that breakfast was ready. This would be a lie, because the cook probably wasn't even up yet so he went downstairs to see if she was up. She was cooking breakfast so he went up the stairs to the roof. He talked to himself.  
  
Vegeta- Maybe I'll listen in on what they are saying.  
  
Trunks- So I was wondering... would you like to go out on a date sometime soon....? (sounding embarrassed)  
  
Ryoko- Well...what night exactly?  
  
Trunks- Tonight, why?  
  
Ryoko- Because tonight everyone is coming around here to do my fave thing...karaoke!  
  
Trunks- Well, how about Sunday then?  
  
Ryoko- Ok. I just don't wanna miss Karaoke night.  
  
Vegeta- I'll crash their party. (speaks up) Ryoko! Trunks! Breakfast is ready!  
  
Ryoko and Trunks- OK!  
  
The three of them float downstairs were they all eat another brilliant meal. The day passes by quickly and it isn't long before everyone starts to show up. Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi came first.  
  
Chi-Chi- Hi Bulma!  
  
Bulma- Hi Chi-Chi!  
  
Vegeta- Kakkarot.  
  
Goku- Vegeta. Ryoko- (doubles herself and one of her doubles turns into a 12 year old) Hi Gohan.  
  
Gohan- Hiya!  
  
Goku- Why don't you two go train? Hmm?  
  
Gohan- But she'll flatten me like a pancake dad!  
  
Ryoko junior- No I won't...hee hee.  
  
Chi-Chi- Go on Gohan.  
  
Gohan- Fine.  
  
The two go off up to the roof to train and Goku and Chi-Chi come inside. Next came Piccolo and for some reason, Dende came too.  
  
Goku- Dende, what are you doing here?  
  
Dende- I expect that you guys will get drunk tonight, so I'm gonna stop your hangovers. Ryoko?!  
  
Ryoko- Dende?! Long time no see!  
  
Goku- You know alot of important people don't you Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko- Yep. I hope that my special guests arrive soon.  
  
Vegeta- Who?  
  
Ryoko- I've invited a few more *people*.  
  
Goku- Oh.  
  
Krillin- Did we miss the party?  
  
Bulma- Oh, hi Krillin!  
  
Ryoko- Hi 18!  
  
18- Hey. (catches the look on Ryoko's face) Ryoko, you didn't. Did you?  
  
Ryoko- You bet.  
  
18- Oh no.  
  
Ryoko- Don't you dare tell everyone who my guests are 18. It'll ruin the surprise. Now, you know the drill right?  
  
18- Yep.  
  
Ryoko- Great. Everyone here? Good, then lets go! Do any of you guys like Sake? 18, here's yours. I know that you still love it.  
  
18- (blushes)  
  
Krillin- What is Sake?  
  
Ryoko- (face fault) You don't know what sake is? Only the best alchoholic drink in the universe! (smiles) Want some? (tosses him a botttle)  
  
Krillin- (looks at 18)  
  
18- Trust her.  
  
Krillin- (takes a sip) Wow! This stuffs gorgeous!  
  
Ryoko- Told ya. Anyone else want any? Goku? Vegeta? Trunks? Piccolo? Dende?  
  
Dende- No way Ryoko!  
  
Ryoko- (giggles)  
  
Goku- I'll try some.  
  
Trunks- Me too.  
  
Vegeta- One can't harm.  
  
Ryoko- (tosses each of them a bottle) Piccolo?  
  
Piccolo- I don't drink.  
  
Ryoko- Oh. Ok. Any good guys?  
  
Goku- (sips it) This stuff is great!  
  
Trunks- I'll drink to that!  
  
Vegeta- I suppose it tastes ok.  
  
Ryoko- Great! Now who's going first on the karaoke machine?  
  
Bulma- Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko- Hmm?  
  
Bulma- (whispers something to her)  
  
Ryoko- Well we'll soon get that fixed. There, all done!  
  
Goku- What did you just do?  
  
Ryoko- Some of your voices are crap when you sing. I just fixed that.  
  
Dende- Oh. Who's going first?  
  
Ryoko- Wait! I almost forgot! My guests haven't yet arrived!  
  
Stranger- Yes we have.  
  
Ryoko- About time too Supreme.  
  
Goku- Supreme?  
  
Ryoko- Oh yeah. Everyone. Here are my guests. The supreme Kai.  
  
Supreme Kai- Hi.  
  
Ryoko- Kibito.  
  
Kibito- Hi.  
  
Ryoko- Grand Kai.  
  
Grand Kai- Hi.  
  
Ryoko- King Kai.  
  
King Kai- Hi.  
  
Ryoko- And thats it. All the major kais. What have you got those looks on your faces for?  
  
Everyone but the kais, 18 and Ryoko- (gobsmacked)  
  
Supreme Kai- We haven't got all day Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko- Oh yeah! Here are your instruments.  
  
Ryoko handed the Supreme Kai a guitar, Kibito a drum set, Grand kai a Piano, King Kai another guitar and 18 a keyboard. She herself had a guitar.  
Wot do u think? Cyaz next chapter! Review! ^^ love u! 


	2. Party on!

Disclaimer- These characters are all from anime so don't sue me! Look at the bottom of somebody else's fic to find out who owns the DBZ and Tenchi characters.  
  
A visitor to the DBZ gang could create the battle of the century between father and son!  
  
The Ryoko Saga  
  
'Party on!'  
  
Ryoko, 18 and the Kais now all had their instruments and were deciding on a song.  
  
Grand Kai- What about 'Dimension of love?' Ryoko- No. That song reminds me too much of Tenchi. I want to forget him. 18- Why? You used to love him so much. Ryoko- Let's just say that he's found another. Supreme Kai- It's Sakuya, isn't it Ryoko? Ryoko- Will you all just shut up! I don't want to talk about it! King Kai- How about 'I'm like a bird'? 18- Yeah! Ryoko, you can get those wings for yourself, me and Supreme can't you? Ryoko- Easily! Okay, its settled. Kibito- (speaks to the group) We're ready. Ryoko- Let's go! (sings the lyrics to 'I'm like a bird' by Nelly Furtado)  
  
Ryoko was singing beautifully and everyone was not in the least bit surprised that she loved karaoke. Everything went well until the last chorus. Ryoko sang I'm like a bird and then suddenly she sprouted white wings like an angel's and she flew to the ceiling. Then 18 sang I'm like a bird and she sprouted wings and flew up to the ceiling. Then Supreme Kai sang and sprouted wings. When the singing stopped, Ryoko created a dove in her hand and blew it into the audience were it landed on Trunks and then disappeared. The three of them flew down and the wings vanished.  
  
Ryoko- Well, what did you think? Everyone- (gobsmacked) 18- I think they enjoyed it, Ryoko. Ryoko- Yeah.  
  
At that moment eveyone, even Vegeta, started getting plastered. In a matter of minutes Goku, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Supreme Kai, Kibito, Grand Kai, King Kai and Krillin were all drunk. Piccolo decided that now was the time to leave so without another word, he flew out of the window. Dende decided to get some rest so he went around the mansion to find a spare room. Ryoko and 18 couldn't get drunk so they were alright. Goku and Chi- Chi went on on the karaoke machine and drunkenly started singing 'Don't go breaking my heart' by Elton John. The Kais all colapsed on the floor and the others left to get a bath from the onsen. Goku and Chi-Chi noticed that they had gone and followed them. Since there was just the one, 18 made sure that in their drunken state they kept swimsuits on although she was a bit hesitant with Krillin. Just then, in came Gohan and Ryoko junior. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
Gohan- Hey! What's so funny?! Goku- I didn't know that you had it in ya son! Ryoko- (laughs) Gohan (laughs) you've (laughs) got (laughs) a lipstick (laughs) mark (laughs) on your (laughs) cheek. (laughs uncontrollably) Gohan- Huh? (looks in the mirror) Eek! Ryoko Junior- (blushes) Ryoko- Hisui, I didn't know you liked Gohan so much. Trunks- Why did you call her Hisui? Ryoko- I just thought of it. It's easier than calling her Ryoko Junior all the time and I like that name. Chi-Chi- Now Gohan, I don't want Hisui getting in the way of your schoolwork. Gohan- Okay mom. Ryoko- He admits it! He admits it! (laughs) Gohan and Hisui sitting in a tree. Gohan- Stop it! Goku- Sorry son but it is kinda funny. By the way, you still need to get that lipstick mark off your face. Gohan- Alright (heads off to the changing rooms) Everyone- (stares at Hisui) Hisui- What? Vegeta- Don't you need to get changed? Hisui- Oh no. I phase into mine. Like this (phases into a bikini) see? Everyone- (gobsmacked) Goku- Can you do that Ryoko? Ryoko- Of course I can! Where do you think she got the ability from? Gohan- I'm back. Hisui- Hi.  
  
They spent an hour longer in there and then got dried off and went to sleep. Krillin slept on the couch with 18, Goku and Chi-Chi slept together on the other couch, Vegeta and Bulma went to their own room, Ryoko went to her own room, Trunks followed Ryoko to talk to her and Gohan and Hisui slept on camp beds. In Ryoko's room.  
  
Trunks- Hi Ryoko. Ryoko- Hey. Trunks- Ryoko, can I talk to you? Ryoko- Sure. Trunks- Do you like me? Ryoko- Do you want a straight forward answer? Trunks- Yeah. Ryoko- Yes. Trunks- You do? Ryoko- Yes but I also like your father. I haven't decided yet but I'll tell you when I do. Trunks- Does dad know you like him? Ryoko- He does. I saw when you and him sneaked into my room. Trunks- Father did the same? Ryoko- Yes. He saw you coming out of my room and then came in himself. You both looked at the group picture and read my message. Trunks- Ryoko.I.  
  
Just at that moment. A space ship that was small enough to contain only several people crashed outside Ryoko's window.  
  
Ryoko- Oh no. Trunks- What the? Ryoko- They're here.  
  
Wot do u think? Cyaz next chapter! Review! 


	3. Refusal

Disclaimer- These characters are all from anime so don't sue me! Look at the bottom of somebody else's fic to find out who owns the DBZ and Tenchi characters.  
  
A visitor to the DBZ gang could create the battle of the century between father and son!  
  
The Ryoko Saga  
  
'Refusal'  
  
Trunks- What? Who's here? Ryoko- they've come for me. Well, I refuse to leave! (runs downstairs) Trunks- Hey! Wait for me! (runs downstairs)  
  
Everybody in the house had woken and had ran outside to see what all the comotion was about. A figure came from the wreckage. She was female with spiky hair like Ryoko's only longer and in red.  
  
Ryoko- (groans) Hey Washu. (said in a gloomy voice) Washu- My little Ryoko! (runs and hugs her) Ryoko- Hey! Get off me!  
  
Suddenly more figures came from the wreckage.  
  
Ryoko- Hey Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Tenchi. Sasami- Ryoko! I missed you! (gives her a hug but Ryoko gave her a hug back) Ryoko- Hi Sasami. Ayeka- Miss Ryoko, what are you doing in dimension 188? Ryoko- I was upset and Ryo-Ohki sensed it so she dimension-jumped. Kiyone- So, aren't you happy? Mihoshi- We've come to take you home. Ryoko- This is my home now. I'm staying here! Sasami- But why? Don't you like us anymore? Ryoko- With a few exceptions (indicating Tenchi and Ayeka) of course I do but I refuse to leave! Trunks- Excuse me..but.? Washu- Who are your friends Ryoko? Ryoko- Oh I almost forgot! This is Trunks. Trunks- Hi. Ryoko- This is Vegeta, Trunks' father. Vegeta- (nods his head) Ryoko- This is Goku. Goku- Hey! Ryoko- This is Chi-Chi, Goku's wife. Chi-Chi- Hi. Ryoko- This is Gohan, Chi-Chi's son. Gohan- Hi! Ryoko- This is Bulma, Vegeta's wife. Vegeta- (winces) Bulma- (not noticing) Hi! Ryoko- This is Krillin. Krillin- Hi! Ryoko- This is Dende. Dende- Hey. Ryoko- And last but definitely not least, Android 18 my best friend and Krillin's wife. Washu- I thought that Tsunami split you two up! Ryoko- She did. But luckily I landed in the dimension that she was sent to. Tenchi- Ryoko, why won't you come back? (approaches her) Ryoko- You stay away from me! (runs back inside) Trunks- (follows) Ayeka- What's wrong with her? Tenchi- I dunno. Wait a minute!  
  
Flashback:He was on the roof, kissing Sakuya when he felt the air behind him shimer. Dismissing it as nothing he carried on with the kiss but then he saw it. A streak of cyan hair disappearing into the darkness. He had just thought that it was his imagination.  
  
Tenchi- (thinks) That must have been Ryoko! She saw it! No wonder she hates me! Mihoshi- Earth to Tenchi! Tenchi- (snaps out of it) er.what? Washu- Let's go. We'd better follow her. From my keen intellect I know that two people here like Ryoko more than a friend and she likes them both. I have a feeling that those two people are Trunks and- Goku- We'd better see if Ryoko's alright. Vegeta- (thinks) For once Kakkarot has helped.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs in Ryoko's room.  
  
Ryoko- (locks the door behind her but not before Trunks has slipped in) Trunks- Hi. Ryoko- I'm glad you're here. For some reason you're the only one around here that I can openly talk to. Trunks- Thanks. Washu- (from the hallway and banging on the door) Ryoko! You open this door right now young lady! Ryoko- Can it mom and leave! I'm trying to have a conversation here with Trunks! Ayeka- Miss Ryoko! Open this door! Ryoko- Go away miss prissy princess! Kiyone- Ryoko open this door or I'll blast you out! Ryoko- Since you all came back everyone is treating me like a criminal again! (starts crying) Just leave me alone! Trunks- (gives Ryoko a hug) Criminal again? Ryoko- Yes. I used to be an infamous space pirate but I retired because of my life on earth. I am not going back to that life. I used to feel like dimension 2 was my home but now I see that I was wrong, this dimension is my home! Trunks- Well you know that you'll always have a place to stay here. Ryoko- Thanks. You know that I still haven't chosen- Trunks- I know. It takes time. Tenchi- Ryoko! Open this door! I need to talk to you! Ryoko- I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment especially you! Trunks is the only one around here that appreciates me! So just leave! I'm never going back to that dimension, ever!  
  
The others waited outside Ryoko's room until one by one they left. Only Vegeta and Tenchi still waited and Vegeta had his ear pressed up tight to the door, trying to listen in on the conversation. Tenchi just stood waiting. The rest of them had gone downstairs and were eating and watching television. Vegeta listened in carefully until Tenchi talked to him.  
  
Tenchi- You love her, don't you? Vegeta- What's it to you boy?! Tenchi- Ryoko is my friend. Vegeta- She doesn't want to be yours. Tenchi- And I know why! That's why I need to talk to her.  
  
Inside Ryoko's room.  
  
Ryoko- Checkmate. Trunks- Damn. You beat me at every game we play. Ryoko- That's because I'm the best! Trunks- (laughs) Are they still there? Ryoko- I'll check. (brings up her holo-top) Let's see. (a screen goes onto the door and an x-ray of Tenchi and Vegeta shows up) Well, Tenchi is still there and so is Vegeta, and he's listening to what we're saying to each other. (gets rid of the screen) Trunks- He's jealous because I'm with you and he likes you. Ryoko- I knew that you liked me but I never knew that Vegeta did. Trunks- Father's very secretive. Do you think that we should come out now? I'm kinda hungry. Ryoko- If you wanted food then why didn't you just say so? (brings up her holo-top) Now, what would you like? Trunks- The works. Ryoko- Alrighty then (presses a key and loads of food came up) Trunks- Wow! Look at all of this food! Ryoko- Let's feast! (grabs a bowl and fills it and starts eating) This is great if I do say so myself! Trunks- (eats some) You're right! This is great!  
  
The two of them pigged out and when they were done, Ryoko chucked the plates into sub space.  
  
Ryoko- Do you think we'd better come out now? Trunks- Yeah, but I thought that you didn't want to see Tenchi? Ryoko- I don't so I've got a better idea. Trunks, can you phase, not teleport, but phase through solid objects? Trunks- No. Ryoko- Well, I've got an idea. If I hold onto your hand you'll phase through the ceiling with me, so I'll run quickly and open the door and then grab your hand and the two of us can phase onto the roof. Trunks- But they'll find you there. Ryoko- When they do come up to the roof, how about me and you go on our date? That'll make those guys leave. Trunks- Ok! (happy because Ryoko still wanted to go on a date) Ryoko- Ok. Three.Two.One.NOW!  
  
Ryoko, quick as lightning, ran to the door and unlocked it. Then in a second she grabbed Trunks' hand and the two of them phased through the ceiling just as Vegeta burst in.  
  
Vegeta- Trunks! Ryoko! Where did you go! Damn! He's getting to her.and I don't like it! Tenchi- You do love Ryoko, don't you? Vegeta- None of your business, boy! Tenchi- Ryoko! Where are you?  
  
On the roof.  
  
Ryoko- Man.that was a hoot! Trunks- Yeah, I wish that I'd have seen the look on dad's face.wait, don't you hear footsteps? Ryoko- Yeah, one of them's coming for us.wanna go on our date now? Trunks- Sure!  
  
The two of them flew off into the sunset just as Tenchi and Vegeta burst onto the roof.  
  
Tenchi- Wait Ryoko! Come back! Vegeta- Trunks! You bring her back this instant! Or else! (getting angry) Damn him!  
  
In the air.  
  
Ryoko- So.where we going? Trunks- The cinema. What film would you like to see? Ryoko- Wild Samurai lone journey 10 the movie. Trunks- Phew! I booked private seats for that film! Thank god that you wanna see that one! We still have some time left before the film starts so what do you wanna do? Ryoko- How long do we have? Trunks- 2 hours. Ryoko- Then.can we go to the fair down there? (pointing to a fair that was below them) Trunks- Sure!  
  
The two of them flew down but little did they know, someone was spying on them.  
  
Vegeta- So a little trip to the fair. I'll stop this date if it's the last thing I do!  
  
Wot do u think? Cyaz next chapter! Review! 


	4. A night of fun

Disclaimer- These characters are all from anime so don't sue me! Look at the bottom of somebody else's fic to find out who owns the DBZ and Tenchi characters.  
  
A visitor to the DBZ gang could result in the battle of the century between father and son!  
  
The Ryoko Saga  
  
'A night of fun'  
  
Trunks- So, what ride do you wanna go on first? Ryoko- Let's start the night with a bang. Let's go on the roller coaster! Trunks- (looked up at the roller coaster and gulps)  
  
The roller coaster had 15 loop the loops and went upside down over 30 times. There was many corkscrew turns and over 35 steep drops and tunnels. It would take 15 minutes on the ride.  
  
Ryoko- What's the matter? Scared? Trunks- No. Let's go! Ryoko- Right on!  
  
The two of them ran to the roller coaster and got onto a carriage. Unknown to them, Vegeta was on the one behind them watching their every move. The ride ended and Trunks was speechless. Ryoko was laughing her head off and Vegeta watched as he realized that she wasn't a sweet fighter, she was hardcore. This only made him like her even more.  
  
Ryoko- Can we go again? PLEASE? (big puppy dog eyes) Trunks- Alright. Maybe it won't be as much of a shock this time.  
  
They went on two more times after the next one and realized that they only had 1 hour left before the movie. Ryoko suggested doing something new.  
  
Ryoko- Lets go swimming! Trunks- But the sea is freezing! Ryoko- Do you get cold? Trunks- Yes. Ryoko- Then I can warm up the sea. Come on! It'll be fun! Trunks- But I don't have my bathing suit. Ryoko- I'll whip one up for ya!  
  
Ryoko used her holo-top and two pieces of swimwear became visible. One was a pair of trunks that were medium green and the other was a bikini that was red like a lifeguard's. Ryoko phased into her bikini and turned around as Trunks went behind a tree and changed.  
  
Ryoko- (brings up her holo-top) Ok. Increasing temperature levels of this ocean by 20 degrees centigrade.there! The ocean is now 25 degrees centigrade. We can go in now. Trunks- Ok!  
  
The two of them went into the water and started swimming. Vegeta watched on and noticed something in the water. A shark! And a great white at that! Ryoko also noticed it and gasped. Without knowing, increasing the temperature had brought in a shark! Sharks live in warm water. She smiled.  
  
Trunks- Look out Ryoko! A shark!  
  
Just as Trunks said this, Ryoko jumped onto the shark's back and rode it like a cowboy would ride a horse. She even controlled it to move away from Trunks!  
  
Ryoko- Yee ha! Come on! Let's see what you're made of!  
  
Ryoko dug her nails into the shark's back and it growled in pain. Vegeta watched on.  
  
Vegeta- (thinks) This woman is amazing! She isn't a gentle hearted baffoon! She's a strong hardcore fighter! I'm more attracted to her now than I was before!  
  
Ryoko held on to the shark until Trunks had swam back to shore and then she let it go and decreased the temperature of the ocean by 20 degrees centigrade. The shark quickly swam away. Ryoko swam back to shore and laughed.  
  
Ryoko- That was a hoot! Trunks- That was scary! Ryoko- How long left? Trunks- 15 minutes. It'll take us 10 minutes to get there. Wanna head off now? Ryoko- Sure!  
  
The two of them flew up and headed for the cinema. Vegeta followed from way behind. They landed in an alleyway a block away from the cinema but Vegeta just kept flying in close pursuit. When they were at the cinemas, Trunks showed a card that he had with him to the checkout person and she allowed them through. A guy that was dressed in a penguin suit was there and led the two of them to their seats. Vegeta transported himself into the cinema and went to the place were Trunks and Ryoko were. He transported again and landed several rows away from the two of them but kept a close eye.  
  
Trunks- This should be good! Ryoko- Now that I'm away I can cut loose! I can act my normal way, my true personality. Trunks- What do you mean? Ryoko- Although I act like a little sweetheart that isn't my true personality. I'm just trying to be polite. I'm really a hardcore chick who loves doing anything I want and if ya don't like the way I act, tough! Trunks- You sound just like father. Ryoko- I guess I am kinda like Vegeta. Vegeta- (thinks) She's like me? She's really stubborn, tough and usually hard to get? She IS like me! That girl has to be mine! Trunks- Look! The film is starting!  
  
They turned their heads towards the screen and watched the movie. In the middle of it Trunks was about to put his arm around Ryoko but backed off when she looked at him.  
  
Trunks- (blushes) Ryoko- (puts hands on hips) Come on Trunks you know me better than that! (grabs Trunks' arm and wraps it around her shoulders) Trunks- (blushes furiously) er. Vegeta- (thinks) Stop this now! Get away from her! Or I'll destroy you!  
  
The movie carried on and Trunks and Ryoko were mesmorised by it. Vegeta however was mesmorised by Ryoko. When the movie ended Vegeta teleported outside and Trunks and Ryoko left the building.  
  
Ryoko- So, got anything else planned? Trunks- How about we go back to that fair? Ryoko- Nah! I've got a better idea. How would you like to go on a roller coaster the size of Japan? Trunks- er.okay. Where is it? Ryoko- (opens up a portal) Right this way.  
  
The two of them walked into the portal and just before it closed, Vegeta slipped in too. Meanwhile, back at capsule corp.  
  
Bulma- Just were could those three have gotten too? Washu- Ryoko's side of the telepathic link is closed therefore I can't talk to her. Tenchi- Just after I'd gotten onto the roof with Vegeta, Ryoko and Trunks were flying off into the sunset. For some reason Vegeta was pretty mad and when they were almost out of sight, jumped up and flew after them. Washu- I may be able to detect them if I can detect Ryoko. (brings up holo- top) Now then.oh great! Just great! Ayeka- What is it miss Washu? Washu- She's gone with Trunks and Vegeta into the dimension that she created. Since she's a demi-goddess she can have her own dimension but only one. Seems that in her dimension she's created a giant roller coaster the size of Japan! I knew that I shouldn't have given her that holo-top for her birthday! Kiyone- Can we go into it? Washu- Not unless she's with us. Even I can't get into it but.(takes a quick glance at Gohan, Hisui, Mihoshi and Sasami who are playing video games) she might. Hisui- (looks up) Who? Me? Washu- Yes Hisui. Come here. Hisui- No! Leave Ryoko alone! I'm part of her! I should know what she wants! (runs upstairs) Gohan- Hey! Wait up Hisui! (runs after her) Mihoshi- Are those two an item? Bulma- Yep.  
  
Meanwhile, up on the roof.  
  
Hisui- Why can't Washu just leave us alone! (starts crying) Gohan- Hisui? Hisui- Oh, (sniff) hi Gohan. Gohan- Hisui, what's the matter? You can tell me. I am your boyfriend. Hisui- Why can't Washu just leave me and Ryoko alone! Can't they just go back to their dimension?! We want to stay here! Gohan- I know. (puts his arm around her and he himself was surprised at his own boldness and blushed) Hisui- Want to go see Ryoko? Gohan- Ok. Hisui- (opens up a portal to her dimension) Let's go! (stops crying) Gohan- Yeah! (follows Hisui into the portal)  
  
Downstairs.  
  
Washu- I can feel it. Hisui is taking Gohan into her dimension. If I can link up with her power, we can get into her dimension. Mihoshi- I hope we do. Gohan and Hisui haven't finished their turn! Kiyone- (rolls eyes) Washu- Complete! I've done it! Doll A- Your Washu you're the greatest! Doll B- Your Washu you're the genius! Doll A and B- Washu! Washu! Washu! Washu! Washu- (cackles) Right. Let's go!  
  
All of them were then transported into Ryoko's dimension were they saw Ryoko and Trunks on the Roller Coaster and Hisui and Gohan on the cart behind them. Vegeta was no were to be found.  
  
Washu- LITTLE RYOKO! YOU COME DOWN RIGHT THIS MINUTE YOUNG LADY! WE WERE WORRIED SICK! Bulma- TRUNKS! YOU GET HERE THIS SECOND OR YOU'RE GROUNDED! Ryoko- I think they've found us Trunks. Trunks- Yeah. But how did they get into this dimension? I thought that you said only you could access it. Ryoko- When Hisui and Gohan came here, Washu must have tracked her energy. Hisui wouldn't betray me, so Washu did this. IT'S ALL HER FAULT!  
  
Unknown to everyone, Vegeta was watching the whole incident from below.  
  
Vegeta- (thinks) What's going on here? How did they get here? What should I do? I'll teleport home. (tries to teleport but gets a nasty electric shock) I guess that no-one can use their powers here except Ryoko. Man she is such a clever demon! Bulma- Vegeta! Where are you! Ryoko- Don't worry. I know where he is. Everyone- huh? Ryoko- Do you all think I'm stupid or something?! I knew all the time that Vegeta was following us. He's jealous you see. Bulma- Of what? Ryoko- That I'm with Trunks and not him. Bulma- You mean that he has a crush on you? MY OWN HUSBAND HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!? Ryoko- Yes. Bulma- (faints) Vegeta- (thinks) SHE KNEW!? Ryoko- Vegeta. Come forth into this space. Vegeta- Yes master.  
  
Vegeta then came out of his hiding place and walked over to them.  
  
Vegeta- Your wish is my command. Ryoko- Good. Gohan- What did you do to him? Ryoko- Oh nothing. Just controlled his mind. Everyone but Washu- WHAT!? Vegeta- Huh? What happened? All I remember is coming to get my Ryoko away from my son. Gohan- Did he just say HIS Ryoko?! Hisui and Ryoko- (laugh hysterically) We can go home now.  
  
In a blinding flash of light, they were all transported back to capsule Corp. As soon as they got back, Ryoko grabbed the karaoke machine and Android 18.  
  
Ryoko- 18, can we do 'I'm like a bird' again? I have to do something but I need to tell them secluded. 18- Sure!  
  
Ryoko started singing the lyrics to 'I'm like a bird' again. When it came to the last chorus, Ryoko sprouted wings again as did 18. This time though, Trunks also sprouted wings as well as Vegeta. Ryoko stopped singing and two doves appeared in her hands. One flew onto Trunks' shoulder and the other onto Vegeta's. The one on Trunks' disappeared but the one on Vegeta's shoulder spoke to him in a whisper.  
  
Dove- Meet me up on the roof, ALONE. Vegeta- Ok. Dove- (disappears) Vegeta- (walks out of the room) Ryoko- I'll be back in a sec guys. (teleports to the roof)  
  
Vegeta ran as fast as he could to the roof. Ryoko was waiting for him.  
  
Vegeta- Whadda ya want? Ryoko- To talk Vegeta. I know that you like me, that's why you followed us when I was on my date. You tried to prevent it but ended up doing nothing. Vegeta- What makes you think that I like you? Ryoko- Vegeta, don't play dumb with me. I can read minds for Dende's sake! Vegeta- (thinks) Damn! Ryoko- I heard that! Vegeta don't deny your feelings. Just spit it out! Vegeta- Fine! I like you! Ryoko- I like you too Vegeta but there's two drawbacks. One you're married and two, I like Trunks also. Vegeta- (grunts) Ryoko- I'll willing to give you a chance so whadda ya say? You wanna go on a date? You already know from spying on me that I'm not a little wuss. Vegeta- Fine. When? Ryoko- Now? Vegetable head? Vegeta- Shut up Demon. Ryoko- (smiles) Vegeta- (smirks) Ryoko- Let's go! Vegeta- Ok!  
  
The two of them flew off together no idea what the night would have in store for them. By going on this date, they would get much more then they bargained for.  
  
Wot do u think? Cyaz next chapter! Review! 


	5. Better watch out, they're after you!

Disclaimer- I do not own Anime! Or the DBZ and Tenchi characters! Got it! People from Anime! Hee Hee.  
  
Ok, next chapter of the Ryoko saga. What the hell is going on here!? The two most stubborn people in the universe out on A DATE! What's gonna happen? Read it to find out!  
  
A visitor to the DBZ gang could result in the battle of the century between father and son!  
  
The Ryoko Saga  
  
'Better watch out, they're after you'  
  
Vegeta- Where are we going then woman?  
  
Ryoko- I'm thinking about it vegetable-head! How about.yeah! I've got a great idea? Vegeta, is your greatest pleasure achieved when you're fighting?  
  
Vegeta- (crosses arms over chest) Yes.  
  
Ryoko- Good, cause I'm a natural fighter. Fighting is my pleasure so.why don't we find a weakling like in those circus acts, and beat the hell out of them!  
  
Vegeta- Yeah!  
  
Ryoko- Great! There's one below us, do you wanna go first for this one? I'll do the next challenge?  
  
Vegeta- Fine. It'll be easy. Good to get the public running again.  
  
Ryoko- Boy, do I know that feeling. (sighs)  
  
Vegeta- What's wrong?  
  
Ryoko- When I was in dimension 2, I was controlled by the most evil mind in that universe, Kagato. It was before I had learned the full extent of my power so he controlled me easily. He controlled my mind and made me destroy countless planets and raid them.  
  
Vegeta- I know that feeling. I was controlled once.  
  
Ryoko- You where?!  
  
Vegeta- Yes. By lord Frieza. I also destroyed countless planets. My own planet was blown up because of him. When I was strong enough to be released, I got out of his control and joined the Z gang. Frieza killed me once, by shooting a ki beam through my heart.  
  
Ryoko- Where you beaten up for his pleasure though?  
  
Vegeta- No. I was just a tool.  
  
Ryoko- So was I, but Kagato beat me up. He frequently sliced off my limbs and once sliced off my head.  
  
Vegeta- That's terrible! (shocked)  
  
Ryoko- You see, he knew that my body would re-generate itself. You and I have a lot in common.  
  
Vegeta- Yeah, I guess.  
  
Ryoko- Well enough on painful experiences! Let's get to that circus!  
  
The two of them flew down to the circus but Vegeta was unusually close to Ryoko. She noticed this and smiled. Once at the circus, Ryoko gave the man at the checkout her credit card. He swiped it through the machine and his eyes bulged at how much money she had on her card.  
  
Ryoko- Hurry up pal! I haven't got all day!  
  
Checkout guy- Y-e-s ma'am.  
  
Ryoko- Don't call me that. We're here to fight your champion.  
  
Checkout guy- I doubt that you'll be strong enough.  
  
Ryoko- Don't push it. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm a weakling. Now stand aside before you get hurt.  
  
Checkout guy- Ok (thinks) man, this woman is such a weirdo! She can't get simple facts into her head!  
  
Ryoko- (reads his thoughts and punches him through the side of the circus wall) Don't underestimate me.  
  
Vegeta- Nice shot.  
  
Ryoko- I'm gonna take this one ok? You can take the next battle. This is war between me and the freak in the centre of the ring.  
  
The two of them took their seats near the front and waited for the announcer to speak.  
  
Ryoko- Hurry up! I'm not a patient woman!  
  
Announcer- Whoever thinks they're strong enough, come forth into the centre of the ring to compete against the reigning champion, 'the mountain crusher!' If you beat him, you'll win 5,000 zene!  
  
Ryoko- (teleports into the centre of the ring) I challenge this big lump of lard!  
  
Crowd- (laughs)  
  
Ryoko- I'm serious! Don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry.  
  
Announcer- (stops laughing) Do you accept the challenge mountain crusher?  
  
Mountain crusher- Of course I do! Easy win!  
  
Announcer- Each of you go into opposite corners of the ring please.  
  
They stomped off into opposite corners of the ring and waited.  
  
Announcer- I am the referee. Ok, (hits bell) FIGHT!  
  
The mountain crusher runs at Ryoko but runs straight through her. She teleported to the other side and charged. She hit him with one punch to the head and he fell. He was almost unconscious but not quite. Ryoko kicked him in the balls and put him into unconsciousness. She then grabbed his shirt and threw him out of the ring.  
  
Crowd- (gobsmacked)  
  
Ryoko- (looks at Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta- (thumbs up) Easy win. (floats up and lands near Ryoko) Are we going then?  
  
Ryoko- Hold on a sec. (turns to the audience) I TOLD YOU I COULD DEFEAT YOUR PATHETIC CHAMPION! HE'S A WEAKLING BEATEN UP BY THE STRONGER SEX OF THE SPECIES! (turns to the announcer) I'll have my winnings.  
  
Announcer- H.here.y.you go. (hands her the cash)  
  
Ryoko- About time. Lets go Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta- Right. Anything's better than this lame side-show.  
  
The two of them flew up into the air and through the circus ceiling. While looking at the stars they spoke to one another.  
  
Vegeta- Ryoko, why did you say that females are the stronger of the species?  
  
Ryoko- I dunno. I know that men are the stronger of the human species but women are smarter so in a fight they can use their brains instead of their strength. Bulma is living proof of this. In other species however, females are stronger.  
  
Vegeta- In the race of the sayains they aren't.  
  
Ryoko- What makes you say that when I'm a super-sayain and I'm stronger than all of you put together?  
  
Vegeta- You're the daughter of an elder goddess. Ryoko- Exactly.  
  
Vegeta- Huh?  
  
Ryoko- (sighs) Vegeta, the universe is controlled by women! The three main creators of the universe are all women. The kais are men but they were created by women. All the other gods and goddesses come from my mother and her two sisters.  
  
Vegeta- Oh. There's another side-show down there.  
  
Ryoko- Your turn.  
  
They flew down to the circus and paid to go in. The champion was a bit stronger than the last one but Vegeta beat him with just a few kicks and punches. They collected their winnings and made a huge hole in the circus roof by flying through it.  
  
Ryoko- Man! That guy was a pushover! He didn't even have a ki!  
  
Vegeta- I know!  
  
Ryoko- (flies an Inch closer) You were just like great! You punched him in the face and he almost got knocked out even though you weren't even using your full strength!  
  
Vegeta- (moves an inch closer) Yeah! It was easier than beating up Yamcha! He.(looks at the way Ryoko is looking at him)  
  
Ryoko- (looks at Vegeta with adoring eyes)  
  
Vegeta- (returns the look)  
  
The two of them fly closer and closer to one another. Their lips were a centimetre apart and they were about to kiss when.  
  
Stranger- Well well. isn't this cute. My tool falling in love, human emotions make you weak Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko- Kagato! (brings up energy sword)  
  
Vegeta- (powers up)  
  
Other stranger- I wouldn't do that if I were you, space scum.  
  
Vegeta- Frieza!  
  
Frieza- What's happened to my little trash? Falling in love with something as low as yourself? Pathetic! Emotions are weak as are you. (starts to control Vegeta's mind)  
  
Vegeta- (screams)  
  
Ryoko- Vegeta! (throws energy sword at Frieza who is knocked over temporarily)  
  
Frieza- So.my partners piece of trash has more power than mine.  
  
Ryoko- Partner?!  
  
Kagato- Joined together, we will destroy the universe! Starting with Earth!  
  
Ryoko- Not while I'm around!  
  
Kagato- Oh, but we need you around, tool. You and the other space scum are our tools to destroying the universe!  
  
Ryoko- Never! I'm stronger than the last time you controlled me, you inhuman monster!  
  
Vegeta- As am I!  
  
Frieza- But I have also gained strength because of the brain power of my partner.  
  
Ryoko- You'll never control me again! Never! My mother'll make sure of that! Now that she's a goddess again.  
  
Kagato-.she's still an easy target. I've captured her and put her into the same type of tube that I imprisoned her in last time, only this ones much stronger. I've also imprisoned your aunty Tsunami and Tokimi. You're their only hope and so I'm going to destroy you.  
  
Ryoko- Over my dead body! I'm immortal! (flies away faster than the speed of light but not without grabbing onto Vegeta first)  
  
Kagato- We'll get you Ryoko.  
  
Frieza-.and you Vegeta.  
  
Kagato and Frieza- .we know where you live as we've taken Washu.  
  
Wot do u think? Cyaz next chapter! Review! 


End file.
